If The Memories Are True
by You'reEmition
Summary: Jake is inlove with his beautiful ex girlfriend, April. They haven't spoken in months; and the one day they finally meet up again, April is in a situation that is anything but good.
1. Chapter 1

If the Memories Are True

Jake – Age 17

April – Age 16

Sean – Age 18

Jake was lounging around his house, peacefully. He expected nothing like what was about to happen next.

~BzzBzz~

His phone vibrated in his pocket, signifying a text had just arrived. He took out his phone and read the message, "Jake... She's in the hospital. April...I just heard she slipped into a coma..."

His heart almost stopped. He froze, not knowing what to do or think. He just sat there, blankly, staring at the screen. Finally, he responded.

"What? What happened? What hospital? Where!"

After he sent it, he found himself questioning himself on why he cared so much about someone who had broken his heart almost 10 months before this day. He thought he never was going to have to hear from, or about her again. He thought that when she said it was over, that it really was. But the second he heard that she was in a coma, he was just as concerned and worried as he would be when they were together.

~BzzBzz~

His phone buzzed again.

He read the text, "She's in the McGriffen Hospital on South Street. All I've heard is that she was there at the hospital for some reason and then just went out. What are you going to do?"

He thought. And then knew exactly what he needed to do, "I'm going to make sure my girl is okay."

He threw his phone back into his pocket, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door.

Surprised he didn't get a speeding ticket as he arrived to the hospital; Jake rushed inside and ran to the desk.

"What room is the patient by the name of April Smith in?"

The secretaries shuffled through some papers on their desks and responded, "Room B23."

"Thank you," And he was off.

Racing down the halls, he searched for Room B23. When he found it, he went straight in without hesitation. Upon entering, he found his former and soon to be current love, April, lying on a hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines, wires, tubes, and more.

"What happened to you...?" He muttered, as if she would wake up and tell him exactly.

Just then, a recognizable voice came from across the room."I know what happened, if you're willing to listen."

Jake's focus turned from April, to the person on the other side of the bed.

It was Sean.

Sean was the very reason that Jake lost April to months back.

At the end of their relationship, Jake and April were starting to become very irritable with each other. They would snap at one another for the smallest of reasons, and they would constantly get in meaningless fights. Jake completely loved April with all his heart, but there was so much frustration between the two of them. Through all the yelling and arguing, Sean had found his way into April's heart. He was there for her when Jake wasn't, and so she left Jake for Sean. This left Jake very resentful towards Sean, so seeing him that day was not that pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

"Why are you here? Did you do this to her?" Jake yelled.

"Calm down... I'll explain what happened if you calm down..." Sean said, trying to be the least bit aggravating. Today was not the day for the two to fight.

"Fine. Tell me, what did you do?" Jake asked as he took April's limp hand in his.

Sean's voice turned to a regretful tone, "I got her pregnant..."

"Wh-what?..." Sean lifted April's hospital shirt to show a scar just above her pelvis.

"What is that?" questioned Jake.

"A result from a c-section...Today was the day she was supposed to give birth to our little girl...But she couldn't handle it, and slipped into a comatose. They had to do a c-section to get the baby out. She's right here actually," Sean pulled the blanket off of a stroller beside him. Inside was a tiny, sleeping, newborn baby girl. A beautiful one, at that. "Her name is Apple. April always loved odd names...You must know that."

Jake took one look at the little girl and smiled. She _was_ beautiful. Just like her mother. "So this _is_ your fault that she's like this... You got her pregnant! Now look at her! Look at what you did to her! She may never wake up!" Jake was furious, worried, scared, and so much more.

"I know! You don't need to yell at me. I've been here every day for her, and I intend to keep it that way until the day she wakes up." Sean replied, feeling even worse.

"Wait, every day? How long has she been like this?"

"2 weeks."

"What? Why didn't I hear sooner!" Jake was truly upset that he couldn't have been there sooner. But at least he was there now. "It's not my job to inform every ex of hers that she's here. It's only my job to make sure Apple is healthy, and same with her mother. I AM the father of the child, anyway." Sean said, sternly.

He was right, and Jake knew it. But he was still upset.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine. I get it. I'm not even supposed to be here. I mean, I'm not even the father. I'm not with her. I'm not ANYTHING! Except a man that is in love with the girl who may never wake up," said Jake, frustrated with the whole situation in all its entirety.

"You think I'm NOT in love with her? You think I'm not just as scared and worried as you are, if not more! Jake, I'm this tiny little newborn's FATHER. That means me and April are probably going to end up together. This isn't your little fairytale where you end up with the girl in the end. This is real life. When she wakes up...If she does... She's going to stay with me. We're going to raise Apple so she can have a happy home, and you're not going to interfere. Got it?" Sean was furious and scared. Furious that Jake was trying to take April away from him, and scared because he might actually be able to.

"I'm not leaving. We're going to let HER choose, if and when she wakes up."

"Whatever..." Sean said reluctantly, and uncaring. He just wanted to take care of Apple and watch over April. Both of his girls' safeties were all he cared about at the moment. Or at least that's what he told himself.

The day went by, and the hospital room was in silence the whole time, besides the beeping from the machines and occasional shout/holler coming in from the hustle and bustle outside the door. Jake sat in a chair on the left side of the room, trying his hardest not to fall asleep, as Sean lounged on the other side holding Apple close. Both knew that in any point in time, April could wake up, or she could flat line and it was all over. That knowledge of this life or death situation scared both of them to their inner core, but they never stopped to believe in April. They knew she was strong, and that she'd pull threw. They prayed for it.

Finally, Jake broke the quiet. "She really is a beautiful little girl."

"Who? April? No shit Sherlock." Sean said, annoyed.

"No...Apple... She has her mother's gorgeous blue eyes."

"Oh. Yea, Thanks, I guess."

The silence grew back, and it had an awkward sense in it this time.

Time passed by, and then a doctor came into the room and interrupted their awkward peace. "How is our patient doing, Sean?"

Sean got up and began to discuss with the doctor as Jake sat back and felt invisible, and frustrated. He noticed how calmly the doctor called Sean by his name, as if they've been buddies for years and they go golfing on the weekends. He honestly wished he could be in his place. Loved by such a wonderful girl as April was more of an honor than something to take for granted. He doubted that Sean took it for granted but he knew he didn't appreciate her as much as Jake himself could.

"That's great, Doc!" exclaimed Sean.

Jake got up from his corner chair and peered over the doctor's clipboard. "What happened?"

"Things are lookin' up. She is most likely going to come out of this!" Sean was ecstatic.

As was Jake. But something caught his eye.

The doctor's eyes darted about, as if he was hiding something from the two of them. But what could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there anything else, doctor?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Uhm... To be honest..." he started. The excitement from Sean's face left him. The doctor continued, "She might have suffered some memory loss while we were trying to get the baby out. We gave her a medication that was supposed to stop her from going unconscious, but her body reacted badly to the drug. When she wakes, she may not remember who either of you are...I'm sorry. We did the best we could."

Jake and Sean were speechless. Minutes before this they were fighting over a girl that just might never remember who they are.

I'm so sorry..."

Jake looked up to see Sean by April's side, apologizing to her.

"You better be," he thought to himself. "This is YOUR fault. You knocked her up and now she has fucking amnesia."

"What?" Sean asked. He had stopped watching April and had averted his attention to look at Jake. "You've just been standing there with this weird look on your face. What the hell, dude?"

"Oh, Uhm, Nothing."

"Yeah, Sure. But seriously, what?" Sean was a very stubborn person, and he wouldn't give up until he got an answer.

"I'm just pissed. At you." Jake said so calmly you'd think he was joking.

"Oh, you're mad? Wow, you're such a girl." Sean was not in the mood for another argument.

"You did this. To her. You got her pregnant. She may have said yes to the repulsive act of sex with you, but I doubt she'd ever say yes to what she's going through now."

Sean fell deadly silent. The blood rushed from his face, which made a small amount of guilt pour into Jake's head.

"I know," Sean said, knowing all too well that he shouldn't say what he was about to. "She wasn't particularly... Willing."

"So...what? You forced her?"

"Uhm...Yeah..." Sean's eyes looked away from Jake's. He couldn't bear to look at him, knowing what he had done.

"Y-You... You...YOU RAPED THIS POOR GIRL?"

"Shut up half wit! Everyone is going to hear you!"

Jake looked out the window facing the hallway. There were a few passer-bys but nothing too busy, thankfully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking! Or doing! It was the biggest mistake of my life..." Sean's head lowered and his whole body filled with guilt and remorse.

"Now I have definite reason for why she's going to be with me now." Jake said through gritted teeth.


End file.
